RETURN OF A HERO
by ShatteredHeart98
Summary: Tidus is back! He and Yuna become a famous couple in Besaid and Yuna shares with him the life she had when he was gone. Just a simple view of what I think their lives would be like after his return in the perfect ending. P.S – Nothing beyond kisses and cu
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN OF A HERO**

**Chapter 1: Reunited at last**

Yuna's POV

I never really forgot the sorrow of losing him.

Like a sea of grief, it drowned me in its depths, and I was hopelessly sinking to the bottom. My friends would try to help me out, help me swim, but it was useless. He left a hole in my heart that no one would ever fill again.

The thought of having him back was like a far off dream that I could only reach in my haunting dreams.

Hope started to shatter inside of me like a glass that had been dropped to the ground. The pieces cut at my heart each day, but I hid the pain behind a smile. I didn't want anyone else to know of my pain. Not from pride, but from care. I didn't want them to hurt seeing me in that state, so it was something I kept inside of me where it did the most damage.

My life was falling apart without him there. The walls that had always protected me began to crumble away and the ground I once stood on, full of pride and hope, disappeared beneath me and left me falling.

But that day came and fate returned to me what it had taken away. Light suddenly became clear to me again and illuminated the darkness that had cloaked me. My tears dried and my fears washed away as I finally reached the surface of my sorrow.

Finding myself wrapped in his arms again was an unbelievable feeling. His warmth, his kind smile, his bright eyes… He was back with me, and my life was full of happiness again as my beaten and broken heart mended almost instantly.

It was funny how life tore him away, and then gave him back after I went through two years of torture, wondering if he would ever return. A false sphere led me on a wild goose chase that only ended in two other lovers reuniting again, but then as thought it had grown tired of dragging me along that painful path, it took the sorrow away and filled my empty life again.

I am forever grateful to whoever and whatever returned my love to me, and I spend every day beside him like it should be and once was.

We are finally together again, and I couldn't possibly be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Book Antiqua"; panose-1:2 4 6 2 5 3 5 3 3 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} h2 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:2; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} , , {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:27.0pt 27.0pt 27.0pt 27.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Chapter 2: The Ceremony

Bright lights and screaming cheers rose from the little village of Besaid. There was not a single face of Besaid missing in the gathering, each having eerie shadows cast across their features as they stood around the giant bonfire in the dark of the night.

Yuna shielded her eyes as another pile of logs were added to the fire and it rose higher like a wild animal raising itself up before it pounced. People around her asked many questions and refused to leave until they were answered, and she was beginning to get irritated by the distraction from the rest of the festivities.

"So how do you feel now that your dear Tidus is back?" a young woman with long brown hair and colourful clothes asked as she kneeled down in front of the young gunner.

Blood seeped into Yuna's mouth as she bit her lip, struggling to hold back the anger that was begging to burst out.

Thankfully her cousin Rikku had a good ear and came to the rescue. "How do you think she feels?" the thief asked as she stood up quickly from the log she was sitting on.

Beside her, Paine was also on her feet. Of course all she needed to do was look the woman in the eye for her to turn away and hurry off in the opposite direction. This forced a smirk onto the warrior's face. "Thought so," she said simply.

Yuna smiled thankfully at her two friends and shuffled back against the log behind her. 'Finally, some peace,' she thought.

A strong arm fell across her shoulders. Tidus planted a small kiss on the side of her face and whispered quietly, "Wakka and Lulu are about to make an announcement."

Excitement sprung up inside of Yuna and instinctively she turned to see the couple waving at her from a few metres away where they had their own log in front of their hut. Vidina was cradled in Lulu's arms as she spoke quietly to Wakka, no doubt discussing what they were about to talk about.

Tidus gently leaned his head against Yuna's and clasped her hand in his own. "I can't believe I'm back," he said quietly. "I'm so happy to be here."

"So am I," Yuna agreed as she leaned forward slowly and lifted his hand to her mouth where she kissed it gently. As soon as she lifted her lips from his warm skin, Tidus quickly pulled her forward and kissed her on the lips.

It felt as though a warm blanket had settled over Yuna and she found herself unable to pull away from the Blitzer. She rested a hand against his chest and could feel his heart pounding with excitement.

Tidus pulled back abruptly and Yuna gave him a confused look. He stifled a laugh as he pointed over her shoulder at the villagers behind them who were looking with bright smiles of laughter at the young reunited couple with Wakka and Lulu already standing in front of the fire, ready to speak. They too were amused.

Realising that everything had gone silent, Yuna quickly turned around and went a deep shade of red as she saw all eyes on her and Tidus. "Oops," she muttered quietly.

Lulu beamed where she once would have been frowning at the sight. Things truly had changed in everyone over the years of Tidus's 'departure' of Spira, and it still confused him then. Yuna had much to tell him, but that night was strictly for celebrations.

Wakka saw that the pair was now paying attention, and with a small wink he began speaking. "We are all here tonight to celebrate the return of our dear friend Tidus, the legendary Blitzballer from Zanarkand, and the dearly beloved of our own beautiful Yuna."

Yuna and Tidus beamed at this and held each other's hands tightly.

Wakka continued. "I know that many of you met Tidus the first day he arrived here, and I am sure you all realise what a wonderful, bright and friendly young man he is, and we already know what a fine young woman Yuna has grown up to be." A tinkle appeared in his eyes as they passed over Yuna and Tidus. "It fills me and Lulu up with pride to see Yuna find true love and happiness in this man, and we wish them a long and healthy life together, but what kind of people would we be to not give them something to set them off on this path."

It was certainly a surprise to both Yuna and Tidus to hear this. Their eyes widened with shock, and they gaped as Lulu and Wakka pointed to the vacant hut beside their house.

"You serious?" Tidus blurted out as he and Yuna got straight to their feet and stared at the beautifully structured building.

Wakka shrugged. "Well, the couple that were living there moved on to Luca, so we took ownership of the hut, and now that you two are back together, who better to give it to, ya?"

Before anything else could be said by either Wakka or Lulu, Yuna had embraced them both. "Thank you so much!" she repeated over and over again between sobs. It took all of Tidus's strength to unlatch her from the pair, but thankfully they found it both touching and amusing.

After showing their gratitude, Tidus and Yuna feasted with the rest of the villagers. They ate so much meat and fruit, and drank so much water and fruit juice, they sat and chatted away the hours with everyone around them. Tidus couldn't keep the grin from his face. He finally felt at home and felt like he was in a tight, happy family.

More laughs erupted form the table, especially from Paine, as Rikku drained three whole cups of beer and fell into a drunk state. She started telling jokes that made no sense and had no point, and then broke out into a song that switched languages half way through. Eventually, she wandered from the table and Paine had to go and fetch her before she fell into a group of bushes. As soon as she was escorted back to the table by the warrior, she broke from her grip and ran into the middle of the village where she started to dance madly.

"Come on… and jo-join the f-fun!" she shouted out with a barely understandable voice.

Immediately, people started to break away from the feats and started dancing near Rikku, making sure to keep their distance. It seemed that those who weren't drunk by the beer, were drunk from the celebration.

Soon the only people that remained at the table were Paine, Wakka and Lulu, three other villagers that seemed to be too busy catching up, and Tidus and Yuna.

Rikku started bellowing Paine's name until she finally left the table to go and find the blonde before she fell into the bonfire, and moments later Tidus started urging Yuna to join him for a dance.

"Yes, you should go," Lulu encouraged as she started to rock Vidina in her arms as Wakka finished his meal that he had barely been able to touch seeing as he had to feed his baby boy.

It took some encouraging, but finally Yuna allowed Tidus to help her up and joined him in the circle of villagers.

As soon as they were in the crazed crowd, they began filing out until there was a large space for Tidus and Yuna to dance in. Rikku had to be dragged back by Paine whom was fortunately still sober from the beer she had taken in.

Yuna, of course, went red with embarrassment, but Tidus refused to let her leave the circle. "Come on, it'll be fine. You trust me, right?"

"Of corse I do," Yuna answered. She allowed Tidus to begin the dance and slowly allowed herself to be lost in the fun.

"There we go," Tidus said as he saw Yuna smiling. "I promise, I won't let you look stupid, okay?"

Yuna laughed out loud at this and gripped his arms tightly as he spun her around. Their eyes met and there was a moment of stillness as they just stared at each other, feeling something only they could feel that moment.

It was moments like this Yuna had longed for during Tidus's absence, and like a dream, she was finally experiencing it.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Book Antiqua"; panose-1:2 4 6 2 5 3 5 3 3 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} h2 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:2; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} , , {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:27.0pt 27.0pt 27.0pt 27.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Chapter 3: While you were gone

Waves lapped against the sand of the beach as they rolled in one after another. A cool breeze blew the sand around and forced it to crawl lazily to Yuna as she lay, curled up against Tidus.

He rested his head upon hers and pulled her closer, but she stirred and lifted her head to look up at him with her green and blue eyes.

Tidus smiled back at her in welcome. "Finally awake," he pointed out.

Yuna nodded lazily and sat herself up. She yawned then looked out across the water with heavily lidded eyes. "Well, we didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she reminded him.

A bird swooped over the water and snapped up a fish as Tidus pulled himself up beside Yuna. "Yeah, I know. That party was awesome though, huh?"

A laugh escaped the gunner as she pulled her hands up into her lap. "Yeah, and Rikku's drunken dancing was the icing on the cake."

The blitzer joined in the laughter as he too remembered the blonde waving her arms around in the air. Her movements were so bizarre but amusing that soon everyone was following her in a line and copying her until she started to sober up. Even then, the dancing remained the same.

A few moments passed as Tidus ran his hand along Yuna's arm and she basked in the sun's warmth. The weather was so clear and beautiful as though it had been waiting for a moment like this where it was wanted the most. The couple couldn't have hoped for a better day to come and sit by the water and enjoy each other's presence.

Eventually, Tidus sat up himself and brushed the sand from his back. Whilst he was doing so, he said, "You know, you still have to tell me about everything I missed out on."

"Oh, do I now?"

"Well, yeah. By the sounds of things, it was one heck on an adventure."

Yuna smiled. "It certainly was."

"Well?"

Yuna was silent for a moment before stuffing her hand into her shorts pocket and pulled out a small sphere. Tidus leaned forward to see it better, and she placed it in his hand. "This is my recording," she explained. "It shows the entire journey I took to find you, including the sphere that I thought was of you." Her eyes lowered a little when she mentioned this.

Confusion clouded Tidus's mind for a moment. "What? What sphere?"

"Just watch."

Tidus did as she asked and activated the sphere. As soon as he could hear Yuna's voice coming from it, he placed it on the sand and repositioned himself so he was more comfortable, and started watching.

Yuna continued to watch the ocean and listened to herself explaining the story at the same time. It sounded odd to her, hearing herself like that, but a sense of peace and comfort fell over her. She had told herself when deciding to make this recording that she would show Tidus one day, and here she was.

There was not a moment during the entire recording where Tidus looked bored or said a word. In fact, he was so intrigued that he barely portrayed any emotion.

After a while, the recording was finished. For a moment, Tidus didn't move. He stared down at the sphere as though waiting for it to do something else, and then lifted himself so he was sitting up straight and stared at Yuna in awe.

"I was right. That was some adventure," he said quietly.

Yuna stared down at the sand. "Yes it was, but I missed you so much."

"I could see that."

Yuna suddenly remembered that she had something else to show him and her hand returned to the pocket where she had kept the sphere. There was a crinkling sound, then she pulled out a piece of paper that she began straightening out on the sand.

"What's that?" Tidus asked simply as he reached forward to see for himself.

"Uh, uh, uh, no you don't." Yuna snatched the paper up and lifted it so Tidus could only see the blank back. "I wrote this for you," she added.

"Oh," Tidus replied as he realised how important it must be to her.

"It was when I started recording. I wanted to add something to it incase we found you, and here it is."

She cleared her throat, then started reading from the page:

**Two years have passed since the defeat of Sin, and since the sacrifice that it demanded.**

**Spira lost a great man, a brave man, and a loyal man.**

**And so did I, because he was my man.**

**With a gently touch and kind, encouraging words he acted as my light during the darkest of times.**

**Whenever I was around him, I felt like I was floating high in the sky. Seeing him brightened up my day and always made me smile.**

**He made me laugh and cry, but the happiness never faded. I could get through every day with him by my side, and it pained me terribly to know the tragic secret that he knew nothing of.**

**Fate was cruel to both of us, but I feel it will bring us back together, for our love will never die, and as long as it burns strong, you will always be here inside of me.**

**To my dear Tidus. I love you.**

Yuna finished as a tear splattered against the page. She sniffed and lowered her head where a sheet of her hair hid her face.

Pain clawed at Tidus heart and he brushed the hair aside with his hand. "Yuna," he said softly. "That was beautiful."

Without a word, Yuna lifted her head and threw herself into Tidus's arms where she kissed him passionately on the lips.

Tidus was caught off guard, but he managed to wrap his arms around her back and hold her tightly. She trembled in his arms and strangled sobs escaped her every few seconds. "It's okay," he said soothingly to calm her.

With a single, effortless motion, Yuna lifted her head onto his shoulder and pushed herself closer to him with her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you so much," she whispered into his ear with teary eyes. "Don't ever leave me again.

A smile spread across Tidus's face. "I won't," he replied. He pulled her back to see her face, but the sight broke his heart. Her eyes were already reddening from the tears and a fragile smile appeared on her face. The distress was clear, and not even she could hide it.

"Don't cry," Tidus said calmly as he wiped her tears away with a gloved hand. Her smile became more believable as she gripped his hand and raised it to her lips where she kissed it again, then without another word she pushed Tidus back into the sand and lay beside him with her head on his chest.

Tidus ran his hand through her hair and closed his eyes as he just enjoyed the moment. Yuna too let the darkness consume her as her tiredness forced her eyes to close.

"I won't leave," Tidus spoke softly as the pair slowly began to drift off to sleep together. "Never again."


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Book Antiqua"; panose-1:2 4 6 2 5 3 5 3 3 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} h2 {mso-style-next:Normal; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; page-break-after:avoid; mso-outline-level:2; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA; text-decoration:underline; text-underline:single;} , , {margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:16.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Book Antiqua"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:EN-AU; mso-fareast-language:EN-US; mso-bidi-language:AR-SA;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:72.0pt 90.0pt 72.0pt 90.0pt; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- Chapter 4: Revisiting the Past

Once again Tidus stood at the edge of the grassy cliff that stood over a giant lake. The water glistened beautifully in the sunlight and beneath the clear blue surface, colourful beds of reef could be seen. Small fish darted out from their little homes as they searched for a source of food, and birds fluttered overhead from the walls that surrounded it where bright green trees and other plants grew out in odd angles.

"It's beautiful," Yuna said at his side. "I came here a lot while you were gone. It became my own personal place where I could think without anyone else there to distract me."

Tidus smiled and took a step forward to peer over the edge and receive a better view. "What did you think about?" he asked from over his shoulder.

There was silence for a moment as the gunner wondered whether or not she should say. She gripped her hands together behind her back and swayed from side to side as she often did until she finally decided to tell him. "I thought about the time we spent together… and I thought about what I would say if you ever came back."

Her words caused the young blitzer to turn back. "And have you said it?" he asked.

"Yes, exactly like I rehearsed in my head."

Tidus nodded and turned back to the water. "I thought about you too, in the Farplane."

"Oh?" Curiosity gripped Yuna this time and cocked her head to the side in interest, but he shied away.

"I wondered if I could ever come back, and I would rack my brain every day, tyring to think of a way," he finally answered.

"What's so embarrassing about that?" Yuna asked as she stepped closer.

Tidus went red and avoided her gaze again. "I cried… a lot, when I was on my own."

Yuna fell silent and stood beside him as she stared out across the water. "Sometimes it's okay to cry," she said simply without turning to look at him.

This made Tidus feel better, and he finally pulled himself together to enjoy the view with Yuna.

"You know, today is a great day for a swim," he pointed out a moment later. "It's getting pretty hot.

Slowly, Yuna turned to him to see a mischievous expression on his face. "Don't you dare," she warned calmly.

"Don't I dare what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"Do I now." Tidus reached out to Yuna and wrapped his arms around her middle leisurely. "Would it be this?" he asked, suddenly tightening his grip.

"Tidus, don't you-" Yuna was cut off as Tidus lifted her effortlessly into the air and carried her over to the edge of the cliff.

"You look a bit hot honey," Tidus said as he began to laugh.

Yuna started struggling in his arms. "Put me down!" she yelled, but laughter swallowed her next words as she found herself unable to get angry at her beloved.

"Take a deep breath," Tidus warned, and then released her over the water below.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed up as she fell through the air and landed with a giant splash in the water.

Tidus laughed harder as he peered over the edge, then dove down into the water after his dear Yuna.

Beneath the surface, Yuna swam along the reef lining the floor of the lake. The exercise was easy for her, and she didn't even need to surface for another breath. The temperature of the water was warm and inviting and none of the usual fiends appeared.

'He was right, it is a good day for a swim,' Yuna thought.

A moment later the figure of Tidus speared through the surface of the water and twisted around just above the reef to slow to a stop. He opened his brilliant blue eyes and waved at Yuna.

Where the water slowed Yuna's movements, Tidus seemed as adapt as he was on the surface. He swam with ease and twice the speed of the gunner as he approached her, then circled her like a fiend.

Yuna reached out to him and he gripped hands with her. Once he was confident that she would not slip from him, Tidus pulled her up onto his back and started swimming along the reef.

Water brushed past Yuna as she tightened her arms around Tidus's middle so she could hold on. With confidence, she peered over his sides to watch the colourful blur of the reef pass by underneath the pair.

Sensing that she would need another breath soon, Tidus rose to the surface. They broke through and Yuna started to breathe in the air like it was the most precious thing to her in the world, but Tidus was breathing calmly as he watched her with amusement.

"What?" Yuna asked as she saw his expression. "What's so funny?"

Tidus shook his head. "Nothing. I just can't see you coping as a fish."

With a pout, Yuna splashed water at Tidus then turned her back on him as she pretended to be angry.

Though he knew she was not serious, Tidus shook his head to rid it of as much water as possible, then swam over to her. He grasped her in his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You swim beautifully," he said.

This was the apology Yuna needed. She turned back to him and stared into his sea blue eyes. Memories were flooding back into her mind, and rested upon one certain special time they shared together during the pilgrimage.

Yuna's silence began to worry Tidus. "What?" he asked as he peered closely into her eyes. "You still in there Yuna?"

She laughed and shook her head as though ridding it of a haze. "I'm just remembering," she answered.

"What? Must be pretty important," Tidus said.

Yuna smiled back at him with a brightness in her eyes. "It is. Do you remember back on the pilgrimage, at the lake?"

The memory flooded back into Tidus's mind as well. Of course he remembered. It was where they had shared their first kiss. The moonlight lit up the water in the open area, and the surrounding trees sparkled majestically. The moment was beautiful, and the water was cool and gentle as they swam together in its depths.

He jerked back to reality as he realised she was staring at him with the same warm expression she had had on her face moment's before. He lowered his head as he started to go red. "Of course I remember."

Yuna nodded, pleased that his memory did not fail him. "This place reminds me," she said.

A warm breeze ruffled Tidus hair as he blew from behind him, as though pushing him forward. He obeyed and reached his hand out and brushed it against her face.

At his touch Yuna closed her eyes and let all other distractions fade away into her subconsciousness as Tidus pulled himself closer.

"Let me show you what I remember," he said tenderly as he slowly pulled Yuna into a light kiss. She immediately started to lean forward into him without breaking the kiss until they finally fell through the surface of the water.

Like back at the lake on their way to battle Sin, they relived the memory. The kiss deepened and became more passionate the further they fell through the water and it seemed to last a lifetime.

Nature seemed to understand the situation, for a nearby school of fish surrounded them and started to swim beside the pair as the reef suddenly seemed to light up.

Nothing bothered the couple. Not even when they landed in a soft bed of reef. An explosion of sea critters swam out of their home in a hurry as the intruders finally ended the kiss.

They stared into each other's eyes with a love that would never fade and felt a secret longing for each other that only they could feel.

"I love you," Tidus said, his voice coming out disoriented and shaky in the water, but Yuna got the message clearly.

'I love you too,' she mouthed silently in the water, and they held each other close as time resumed around them.

"We'll share this spot together," Tidus said to her quietly as he closed his eyes. "Just you and me."

**THE END**


End file.
